The Assembly
The Assembly is a conglomerate allaince of several species, formed in 4.000(.019) AM. The most notable of which are the Hox, Auctors, Valec, Mykarians, Yuharon, and Cyberteeth. Races Many races participate in the Assembly, almost all being intergalactic. Yuharon are led directly through government. The Auctors are led by Dominus, the Auctor Lord. The Mykarians are led by their leader, the Emperor. Valec and Hox are both led by multiple leaders, as a small council. The Valec council consists of 25 members, and the Hox are represented by 32 members. Cyberteeth are represented by the general Femur-Breaker. Troops There are over 704 million ships in the Assembly fleet in total, a formidable fighting force. Trillions of soldiers also fight for the cause. Yuharon give quite a few ships, nearly the same as half of the Polemos fleet, or 200 million ships, and trillions of drones. Auctors have given 4 of their 10, now nine that one has been destroyed, world-ships, and 28.4 million regular ships. Many of these are supercarriers, which constantly create small vessels to add more ships. An increase of 3000 ships per day can be seen in the fleet, most being corvette- or light cruiser-class. They have no ground troops, as they are highly self-preservatory and have no actual soldiers. Ever since the Mykarians have begun to face the Daa openly, they have been forced to give around 400 million ships. These are not as high quality as other Mykarian ships, as they were built in a hurry. The Valecs have given nearly 34 million ships, many being the size of small planets. Their troop number is lower than that of the Vorians, but they still can give 600 billion soldiers to fight. Hox have one of the largest militaries, so they give 35 million ships and 8 billion ground vehicles, most being ST-AT's or MT-AT's. The Cyberteeth have pitted nearly half of their forces, or half of a million ships, plus the newly upgraded Tartarus. Rules and Goals The number 1 goal of the Assembly is probably the conquering of galaxies and races for the benefit of all races invovled. This encompasses all unfriendly species, so species not willing to join the Assembly will most likely be declared war on, or, at least, threatened. Research of military technology is also extremely important. New weapons are being researched, in the form of high-power mass drivers and new techniques of creating energy, such as compacting fusion reactors. Lesser races are annexed from the Assembly, but agressive ones are extinguished quickly. There are a number of rules set out by the Assembly. #All territory not in home galaxies claimed belongs to the Assembly and no species in particular. Moves to claim extragalactic territrory will result in expulsion and a declaration of war from the Assembly. #All newly manufactured ships not replacing destroyed ships in one's home fleet shall go to the Assembly's fleet except in times of crisis. When the crisis is over, the excess ships remaining shall go to the fleet. #Racism or opression to any other races will result in physical punishment or execution towards the individual or group. If a species decides to opress another species, this will result in expulsion and a threat of war from the Assembly. #Contact with another race must be preformed with representitives of all species in the Assembly. If not possible, arrange a meeting. #A declaration of war from the Assembly must be agreed on by the Assembly council. A seperate declaration of friendship can occur if it appears that the species may join the Assembly. #Planets are governed (if seperate governing is neccesary) by a collection of representatives from each species. There are more rules, mostly governing military antics and planetary control. Relations The Assembly consists of multiple species, each having met many others. However, relations have not been decided on many of these. Daa The Assembly's largest current threat is the Daa empire, as they are mortal enemies to the Mykarians. Gorkhan The Gorkhan and their Zeinestrel allies have not been deemed technologically superior enough to join the Assembly, Laoine, Vorians, and Rovians After their conflict with the Raoen alliance, the Assembly has delcared war on them. Category:Organizations Category:Alliances